Super Smash Bros. 6/Cuphead
Cuphead is the main protagonist of the Cuphead series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Cuphead is a middleweight with a good ground mobility and a slightly sluggish air mobility. His specials are mostly useful tools in racking up damage by bits at a large distance, while his neutral game is short ranged but can hit hard. Cuphead has a unique gimmick revolving around the Super Meter Cards. There's a kind of gauge next to his headshot represented by 5 cards; every time 10 hits with the special attacks are successful, one card fills up. After the 5 cards fill up, whichever special move Cuphead uses next will turn into its EX version, which is an altered version of the original attack. After using an EX move, the Super Meter Cards will be used and reset. Moveset *'Neutral Combo:' Cuphead starts with a one-two punch, sending the left fist after the right fist, then kicks with his right leg. *'Side Tilt:' Cuphead sends a headbutt straight forward. There's a sweetspot at the last frame when the straw moves along the head, right at the tip of the straw, which can semi-spike. *'Up Tilt:' Cuphead slaps the opponent in front of him straight upwards, popping the opponent in the air. *'Down Tilt:' Cuphead crouches as he does a sweep kick forward, with a chance to trip the opponent. *'Dash Attack:' Cuphead starts spinning like a tornado with his hands extended as he moves forward and balances on his right foot, doing multiple hits. *'Side Smash:' Cuphead loads a wind-up punch as a boxing glove appears in his right fist, then he sends his right fist forward, dealing great damage and knockback. The move also pushes Cuphead forward, letting it cover a lot of ground. *'Up Smash:' Cuphead points his straw upwards and inhales loudly as he loads the attack, then covers his nose and mouth and sneezes, releasing a large spout of white liquid from the straw as he releases the attack. The attack has a sweetspot right at the middle of the spout, which deals bigger knockback straight upwards. *'Down Smash:' Cuphead crouches and prepares for a clock break-dance move as he charges, then right after releasing the attack, both legs turn into a huge double-edged axe as Cuphead spins them twice through the ground. *'Neutral Aerial:' Cuphead extends his right leg as he spins once, sending a fire kick. This is a good "get off me" kind of attack. *'Forward Aerial:' Cuphead grabs his handle, which turns into an iron, and thrusts the iron straight forward. The attack deals fire damage. *'Back Aerial: '''Cuphead hits backwards with his right elbow as said elbow turns into a sharp spike. *'Up Aerial:' Cuphead spins his straw multiple times upwards. *'Down Aerial:' Cuphead pulls out an anvil from his back, which immediately meteors him downwards until he touches the ground. The attack can meteor-smash if it hits right after the anvil is pulled out, does moderate damage as it comes down, and deals massive damage and knockback after landing. *'Grab:' Cuphead grabs the opponent with his left hand. *'Pummel:' Cuphead punches the opponent's face with his free hand. *'Forward Throw:' Cuphead turns his straw into a catapult and puts the opponent in there, then hurls the opponent forward. *'Back Throw:' Cuphead suplexes the opponent as he does a backflip and moves back a small distance. *'Up Throw:' Cuphead turns his straw into a cannon and puts the opponent inside it, then shoots him away straight up. *'Down Throw:' A hellfire appears right in front of Cuphead, scaring him and provoking him to free the opponent off his grasp. The hellfire does racking damage to the opponent, then leaves him lying on the ground as the attack ends. This move is good to start combos. *'Neutral Special - Peashooter:' Cuphead shoots a small, light blue-colored energy orb out of his finger. The orb has a somewhat fast speed and a long range. However, they deal tiny damage and don't flinch the opponent. If the button is held, Cuphead will keep shooting at a fast rate. **'EX Neutral Special - Mega Blast:' Cuphead will fire a giant orb of blue energy forward that deals big damage and knockback. This attack resets the Super Meter Cards. *'Side Special - Roundabout:' Cuphead shoots a small ring-like projectle out of his finger. It can flinch and do more damage than the Peashooter, but doesn't do much knockback. The projectile will loop back to Cuphead once it reaches its peak distance. **'EX Side Special - Jumbo Rebound:' Cuphead will spawn a giant liht blue buzzsaw that will look around Cuphead before flying off in a random direction. This attack resets the Super Meter Cards. *'Up Special - Parry Slap: Cuphead flips and jumps into the air while curling like a ball as the tip of his straw turns into a gloved hand and swats the air around him. If Cuphead touches a projectile while performing this move, the projectile will be destroyed by the slap without taking any damage whatsoever. If he touches an opponent with the move, it will deal a good amount of damage to the opponent as well as meteor-smash them. This attack renders Cuphead into a freefall stance unless it connects with either a projectile or an opponent, in which case Cuphead also gains extra-air. **'''EX Up Special - Whetstone: This attacks works the same as Parry Slap, except the tip of the straw turns into an axe instead of a gloved hand. It also deals more damage and knockback to whoever it hits. This attack resets the Super Meter Cards. *'Down Special - Chaos Orbit:' Cuphead fires 4 Chaser projectiles; green energy stars that orbit around him. These stars can deal small flinching damage to any enemy they touch and even cancel any projectile they come into contact with. Upon doing any of these or orbiting around Cuphead for a certain amount of time, the star disappears. **'EX Down Special - Chaos Orbit X2:' Cuphead fires 8 green energy stars that orbit around him. These stars deal double the damage and even home on any opponent that comes close to them. This attack resets the Super Meter Cards. *'Final Smash - Super Arts:' Cuphead starts off by becoming a large version of his head, which remains briefly floating with a grin before laughing and turning back into Cuphead, granting him invincibility during the final smash. Then, Cuphead summons a giant ghost that looks like a muscular version of himself, which will extend his arms outwards while spinning, homing onto nearby foes and dealing great damage and knockback to them. Should the Special Attack button be pressed again, Cuphead will jump in the air, then fire a giant stream of liquid from his head, dealing multiple hits of massive damage and knockback, ending the Final Smash and resetting Cuphead into fighter stance. Taunts *'Up:' Cuphead hoists his pants while smiling with determination. *'Side:' Cuphead flexes as he bubbles out of the straw. *'Down:' Cuphead grabs his straw and pulls it to his mouth as he drinks a bit of himself. Idle Poses *Cuphead looks at the sides. *Cuphead taps his right foot, as waiting. Cheer Cuphead! Cuphead! Cuphead! On-Screen Appearance Piloting his plane at a high speed, Cuphead gets the plane close to the ground in an arc as he jumps out of it. The plane flies back upwards in the same arc pattern and Cuphead hoists his pants while smiling in determination before entering fighter stance. In the case of Mugman, he'll instead drink a bit of himself from his straw before entering fighter stance. Victory Poses *Cuphead hovers in the air with his straw spinning, then lands and poses while holding his head. *Cuphead jumps up and down twice in excitement, then does his pose from the Results screen of his home game. *Cuphead does his dance from the Nintendo Switch trailer before finishing in a pose, having his right arm extended with his palm open. Losing Pose *Cuphead claps to the winner while sitting on the ground. Costumes *Cuphead *Mugman *Yellow-colored Cuphead *Pink-colored Mugman *Greyscaled Cuphead *Greyscaled Mugman *Purple, yellow-eyed Cuphead *Indigo, yellow-eyed Mugman Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Cuphead Category:Playable characters